


All or Nothing

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Summary:Harry's twenty-first birthday brings the unexpected mystery of a Betrothal Contract, promising him as an infant to a man who is now dead – Severus Snape. Harry specialized in solving mysteries!





	All or Nothing

* * *

The thick scroll of parchment came at midnight, along with all the other twenty-first birthday wishes from his friends, but Harry knew instantly it was something different. Harry couldn't even say why he was standing by the window, still waiting up on the evening of July thirtieth each year. This had been the one ritual of childhood that Harry still kept, the one that marked the half-way point of his summer captivity at the Dursleys as well as heralding his birthday. Merlin knew he was supposed to be an adult and a fully trained Auror on top of it, but nevertheless, here Harry was, smiling like a seven-year-old while Pigwidgeon twittered madly as he flew around the room. 

Harry noticed the large barn owl as it snapped at one of the little Post owls, a tawny scoops. Frowning, he held his hand out for the scroll, knowing the bird would have never made it through his protective shields if the message was cursed. The owl seemed to scowl back at him, but allowed Harry to untie the scroll before it took off in a furry of beating wings.

"Bloody bully!" Harry muttered as the official looking parchment unfolded in his hands. "What the…"

There was a welcoming feel to the magic that was embedded into the document and Harry waved up the lights around his bedroom. The large black words at the top of the document jumped out at him:

**BETROTHAL CONTRACT**

Harry stumbled back, sitting down on the bed when it hit the back of his legs. He hadn't even dated in the year since Ginny had gently told him it wasn't going to work between them. It had been Ron who suggested that Harry seemed to take more pleasure in watching men's arses than he did looking at women's breasts. And of course, it had been Hermione who brought up his _Snape Obsession_.

Shaking his head, Harry continued to scan the document, reading the dry, official Ministry wording of a binding betrothal agreement. His heart began to speed up as he saw his mother's and father's signatures, pledging Harry to marry upon reaching twenty-one years of age. His mother appeared to have signed his name for him, but when Harry looked at the other signature next to his, a spidery, slanted signature, he got lightheaded:

**Severus Snape**

Disbelief and then disappointment jolted him. Snape had been dead for three years now, one of Nagini's final victims before Neville had sliced her head off. Harry still had nightmares about what had happened in the Shrieking Shack and his inability to save Snape. Of the hardships that he'd endured leading up to the Final Battle and in its aftermath, Snape's death ranked among the worst. Turning his grief into action, Harry had fought tirelessly to clear Snape's name and have an Order of Merlin, First Class, awarded to him posthumously.

Despite the pressure of sitting for his NEWTs and beginning Auror training, Harry found time to collect as many of Snape's personal effects as he could, carefully storing them in the basement of his house. Harry had been appalled to find that Snape left no portrait behind to hang in the Head's office at Hogwarts. Desperately wanting to talk to Snape, to thank him and apologize for his behavior, Harry had commissioned one on his own, but no matter what, no one had been able to animate the portrait. Harry hung it in his small office, telling it everything he had wanted to tell Severus Snape. 

Harry looked at the scroll, tracing the names of his parents and his Half-blood Prince with the tip of his finger. A feeling of melancholy settled over him as he considered the decision his parents had made when he was just an infant, Snape's memories making him wonder less about the desperate choices of his parents and more about why Snape would ever agree to it. With infinite care, Harry carried it through to his office, setting it on the bookcase, next to the old copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ and under the portrait of Severus Snape.

* * *

"…And Narcissa thinks we need to draw up a betrothal contract between Teddy and Victoire!" 

Harry's head snapped up as he heard Andromeda talking to Molly. They were at the Burrow for his birthday dinner and he was playing with Teddy while they waited for cake. Most of the Weasleys and spouses were gathered around Ginny and Dean Thomas, who had just gotten engaged.

"Well, their magic is certainly compatible and they seem to already have bonded; Teddy is able to calm Victoire with just a touch." Molly smiled, speaking in a low voice. "And Fleur's family seems to be agreeable."

Andromeda didn't look convinced. "I know, but they seem so young."

"Their magic won't change, my dear, and this way they won't have to endure all those insecurities during their teenage years. Look at Arthur and me, we were betrothed as infants."

"My parents couldn't find an suitable match for me," Andromeda said thoughtfully, "but they wouldn't have…"

"Because they wouldn't have considered Ted for you," Molly finished for her.

"Harry!" Teddy tugged at his jeans, trying to get his attention. "Time for cake!"

Absently, Harry reached down and picked his godson up, carrying him towards the table. Hermione appeared beside him and slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. Harry smiled as Teddy sang something vaguely reminiscent of _Happy Birthday_, pressing Hermione's hand against his side. 

Turning Teddy over to his grandmother, who was supervising the children's table, Harry accepted two slices from Molly. Hermione followed him to an unoccupied corner of the sitting room, where they ate the chocolate cake in silence. Hermione glanced at him intently, before putting her plate down on a small table, where it disappeared with a quiet _pop_.

"Ask your question, Harry, before you implode." Hermione chided him with a knowing smile.

Harry swallowed his last bite, setting his plate on the table and watched as it disappeared. "I heard Andromeda and Molly talking about a betrothal contact for Teddy and Victoire." He looked up at her. "I guess I just don't understand it."

As he suspected, Hermione turned into the successful barrister she was. "It's a time-honored tradition, Harry, for parents to seal a betrothal agreement between children when they discover they are compatible."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut as Hermione narrowed her eyes. 

"It's not that they just get along, Harry, their magic actually seeks the other out, and once they touch, each seems to recognize the other as their mate. The contracts are sealed with a drop of blood from each of the pair."

"I've never heard of it before," Harry said quietly. 

"The children themselves feel the bond, Harry," Hermione told him patiently. "It is up to the parents to recognize and act on what they indicate." 

"What if," Harry said carefully, "one of the 'children' is older?"

Hermione smiled. "That doesn't matter, as the contract can be initiated at any age, really, as long as one is still a child. Ron's uncles were betrothed when one was twelve and the other a baby. The bond really does transcend age."

"Even if the parents aren't in favor of it?"

"Well, if anyone recognizes the bond, they can initiate the contract with the parents." Hermione said, laying a hand on Harry's arm. "It is an ancient custom, Harry, and parents feel blessed if they can find their child's magical partner when they are young. It takes some of the pressure off of both the parents and the child when they approach puberty." 

"What if one of them dies before they grow up?" Harry whispered, staring at her hand.

"Then the contract dissolves and the other child finds the best match they can."

Harry's head jerked up and he met Hermione's eyes. "And if both are alive, but one doesn't know, then what happens?"

Hermione was looking at him with concern. "They are notified on their twenty-first birthday. Leaving the contract incomplete can have a dire effect on their magic, Harry, like an Unbreakable Vow when it’s broken. Why?"

Harry just gave his head a shake and took a deep breath. He needed to get away from the crowd and just needed time to process this new information. The immediate thoughts that raced through his mind simply couldn't be true and he needed to think about it analytically. Harry patted her hand reassuringly before standing.

"I think I'll go home, will you let Molly know that something came up?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, grabbing his arm. "I think I have a pretty good idea what has happened and I will start researching, but you'd better go say goodbye to Molly and Teddy or they'll all know something it wrong!" 

Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Hermione was right as usual, Harry thought, as he suffered through the round of hugs and kisses. Molly gave him a hard look, much too perceptive for Harry's peace of mind and he gave her a smile that he hoped was reassuring. Teddy gave him a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss that made Harry smile, even as he clung to Victoire's hand. Harry could almost feel the bond between them himself as he watched.

Harry Apparated home, absently waved up the lights as he moved through to his office. He poured a finger of firewhiskey into a glass and began to pace in front of Snape's portrait. The stillness of the portrait seemed to mock him. Bringing the memory forward of the last time he'd seen Snape, his life bleeding away on the filthy floor of the Shrieking Shack, Harry's heart contracted painfully. He had frantically tried to staunch the blood flowing from Snape's wounds as Snape's fingers had clawed at his jumper. 

Shuddering at the memory and the powerful emotions it stirred, Harry felt the desperation all over again, and the profound wish to save Snape. He drew in a deep breath, bringing his fingers up to massage the headache that was beginning at his temples. It took all the techniques Hermione had taught him to clear the image out of his mind and focus his attention. This wasn't about what might have beens. 

Harry moved around his desk and pulled a new sheet of parchment from his drawer. He needed to analyze this the way he did an investigation at work. Drawing two lines on the paper, Harry listed all the evidence he had that Snape was dead in one column: witnessing the horrific attack, the rate of blood loss, and Snape's disappearance. In the other column, Harry listing the evidence that Snape was still alive: no body was ever found, no portrait appeared on the Hogwarts' Head's office, and now, the betrothal contract. Pausing for a moment, Harry added that the portrait he'd commission failed to animate, wondering if the magic used had somehow known Snape wasn't dead.

Harry's head snapped up. If he had received a copy of the contract, did that mean that Snape would receive a copy as well? Despite being an Auror, Harry was sadly lacking in knowledge of how ancient magical traditions worked, but from what Hermione said, it made sense to him that both parties would be notified. If Snape _were_ alive, wouldn't that prompt him to get in contact with Harry? Sighing, Harry put down the quill and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Of course not, when would Snape do anything that might actually benefited Harry himself. Harry would bet that it was his mum who forced Snape into the Betrothal Contract, knowing more about their friendship now, which meant Snape didn't want to have anything to do with Harry, even then... 

Something stirred in the back of his mind, a memory pushing to the forefront, a memory that wasn't Harry's: Snape arguing with Dumbledore about raising Harry as a pig for slaughter. Harry, who'd replayed the memories in his Pensieve a thousand times, saw the flash of longing, quickly masked, in Snape's eyes as he denied any feelings for Harry. That flash had been deep and intense, and gave Harry hope that Snape would chose to complete the contract if the opportunity arose, but he doubted it.

Harry sat pondering his next move, his fingers moving back to rake through his hair. Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack had been the last places that Harry had seen Snape alive, so he needed to start there. It was too late to send a message to the Headmistress, so he couldn't do anything else until morning. As an Auror, Harry had been taught ways of tracking magical suspects that he could use to find Snape if he were still alive, especially if he were to use the Elder Wand to help him. The issue of the Betrothal Contract aside, Harry just needed to know, once and for all, whether Severus Snape was dead or alive, for his own closure – so he could move on with his life. And that justified the use of the Deathly Hallows.

Standing up, Harry stretched, rolling his shoulders to loosen them. He slipped his glasses back on as he turned and took another, long look at the portrait of Snape, painted as Harry remembered him from his sixth year. With a wave of his hand, Harry set the protective fields, secured the Floo, and lowered the lights. He went about his evening rituals automatically, his mind still actively formulating his plans for finding Snape, plotting the steps to take and the moves he would have to move to make it happen. 

Sliding into bed, Harry closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He secured his Occlumency shields, a skill he'd determinedly mastered in the wake of the Final Battle, when he swore that no one would ever be able to get into his mind again. Using techniques learned in the academy, Harry tried to relax his body in preparation for sleep, but it just wasn't working tonight. 

With another sigh, Harry slid his hand to his cock and wrapped his fingers around it. There was more than one way to relax. Moving to cup his balls, Harry spread his legs wider as he began to stroke his cock. He moved slowly, squeezing and twisting, swiping his thumb across the tip. He imagined Snape standing at the foot of his feet, his dark eyes following every move of Harry's hands. His cock was immediately hard and throbbing as Harry groaned, his fantasy playing in his mind. Snape would snarl at him about his incompetence and bat his hands away, taking over the stroking himself. 

Those slender fingers wrapped around him, tugging and twisting his cock with each upward motion. Harry arched upward, imagining Snape's eyes raking over him as his hands teased Harry to fevered pitch. The hand rolling his balls strayed across his perineum towards his anus and a finger would slip into him just as Snape would suck Harry's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, _Severus!_"

His body jackknifed as Harry climaxed hard, the Snape in his head smirking before dissolving. Still panting, Harry waved a hand over the stickiness on his abdomen and turned to bury his face in his pillow. His body still hummed as he determinedly clear his mind and focused his concentration inward, at the pulsing gold threads of his magic. For the first time, Harry noticed the strand of silver that entwined around his gold almost protectively. He fell asleep with that image of entangled magic and dreamed of entangled bodies.

* * *

Having sent a Patronus message to Headmistress McGonagall when he awoke that morning, Harry pulled on his Invisibility cloak and Apparated directly to the gates of Hogwarts. The winged boars watched in silence as the iron gate swung open for him and Harry immediately started down the path. Instead of heading for the castle, he followed a smaller path that skirted the edge of the Forbidden Forest and led to the white marble tomb of Albus Dumbledore. 

Laying a hand on the edge of the cold stone, Harry was surprised when it warmed at his touch. He smiled sadly, an ache in his chest for the man who had truly cared about Harry, despite the hardship he'd been forced to endure along the way. For all that he had been a powerful and manipulative wizard, Dumbledore had connected with Harry on a deeply personal level, one that Harry appreciated more as he got older. Harry acknowledged that it was Dumbledore's influence that had made him the man he was today.

Flexing his arm, Harry gripped the handle of his wand as it slid into his hand. He took a deep breath and with a complex wand movement, opened the tomb. He pushed his hood back as he stepped inside, a torch flaring over where Albus Dumbledore lay in repose, looking exactly like he did the night he'd died. Inclining his head for a moment, Harry acknowledged Dumbledore before sliding the Elder wand carefully out of his hand. 

"I need this for a little while, sir, as Professor Snape seems to have survived the war but is hiding from me. I'm hoping the Deathly Hallows will help me find him." Harry's hand closed around the handle of the ancient wand, its power seemed to fill him and enhance his magic. He quickly slid it into the wand pocket inside his cloak. "I wonder if you knew about the contract," he said softly, looking at Dumbledore's profile, knowing he had to have.

The knowledge that Harry was his magical fiancé must have grated on Snape, knowing that he couldn't acknowledge it, nor could he get close enough for the bond to be obvious to anyone. The danger, especially after Voldemort's return, would have been tremendous and it explained Snape almost rabid hatred of Harry. Especially considering that neither of them had believed they would survive the war and Snape would have been especially vulnerable, having already known about the contract. To be honest, Harry had always had a feeling of loneliness that never seemed to go away and wondered if, subconsciously, he'd felt the bond with Snape without knowing what it was.

Harry pulled the hood of his cloak back over his head before stepping out of the tomb, flicking his wand to reseal the white marble slab. Pivoting on his heel, Harry headed towards the Forbidden Forest. Without looking right or left, Harry moved steadily deeper into the forest towards the clearing where he had interacted with his parents and Sirius before going to face Voldemort. While he was a little nervous about bring together the Deathly Hallows, but he wasn’t going to use their abilities in the true sense. His goal was to find Snape and do what he needed to complete the bond.

Coming to a halt in a small clearing, Harry didn’t have to recognize anything to know he was in the right place. Harry closed his eyes and pictured the cracked stone in his mind and raised the Elder Wand, silently casting a Summoning Spell. He held the wand steady, channeling his magic through it until finally, he heard a fainted whistling. His Seeker reflexes allowed him to pluck the Resurrection Stone out of the air. Resisting the temptation to Summon his parent one more time, Harry put the Stone in his wand hand and wrapped his hand in the cloak. 

Focusing on the image of Snape, tall and strong, at the front of the Defense classroom, Harry took a deep breath and Apparated away. When his body reformed, Harry found himself in a dark, dusty room that smelled faintly of decay. He stood motionless as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, when Harry was able to make out the posts of a large bed, a tall wardrobe against the far wall, and a wall of heavily draped windows in between. He could hear what sounded like shallow, labored breathing from the direction of the bed. Carefully, Harry made his way around the foot of the bed to the window, where he slowly eased open one of the heavy drapes.

A shaft of light fell across the bed, draped in dark blues and greens, and the figure that lay curled up in the middle. Harry moved quickly, gingerly kneeling on the bed in order to reach over and touch Snape's cheek with his fingertips. The dry, stubbly skin felt unnaturally cool and Harry jumped when Snape stirred, leaning into his touch. A jolt of awareness slammed into Harry at the contact and Snape sighed deeply as he shifted fractionally closer. Harry froze, feeling his magic reach out, seeking out Snape's through their touch. A feeling of panic swept through him at the weakness of he felt in the response. 

Shifting on the bed, Harry slid his hand down to cup Snape's cheek. "Snape? Can you hear me?"

There was no reaction, but when Harry pulled his hand away, Snape curled up into a fetal position, gasping. Using the Elder Wand, Harry cast a simple diagnostic spell and was horrified to see how low the level of Snape's magic measured at his core. He laid his hand on Snape's head and listened as his breathing seemed to ease when his magic once more connected with Harry's. A familiar looking scroll on the bedside table caught Harry's eye and he recognized it as a duplicate of the one he'd received containing the Betrothal Contract. The contract that it seemed Snape had no intention of fulfilling. 

Shaking his head, Harry concentrated on the problem at hand. He knew there was something drastically wrong and he needed to take immediate action as he could almost feel Snape's life energy ebbing away. Without hesitation, Harry cast a general healing charm that he'd learned in Auror training and was astounded as he felt the powerful spell encompass Snape's body and flow from him up Harry's arm. Snape's breathing seemed to ease, but his face remained an unnatural gray. With an almost desperate feeling, Harry quickly reviewed everything he'd ever learned about vows, trying to remember anything that would help with this predicament. He pulled his hand slowly away from Snape's face, watching Snape's reaction carefully. Snape seemed to shrink in front of him. 

"Kreacher!" Harry called as he came to a decision, stripping off his robes. 

"Master Harry," Kreacher intoned as he appeared, bowing, the locket around his neck brushing the floor. 

"Could I have some simple soup, please, and whatever juice we have?"

Kreacher's large eyes were fixed on the bed as he nodded. "You is finding your bonded, Kreacher is being delighted."

Harry resisted smiling at Kreacher's dour expression, surprised when he snapped his fingers and the bed convulsed around Snape, clean bedding replacing the soiled sheets. "Thank you, Kreacher. I only hope I can he isn't going to be stubborn about it."

"Kreacher is taking care of the house while Master Harry is taming Headmaster Snape." Kreacher bowed again and disappeared with a _crack_.

Harry snorted as he finished stripping to his y-fronts, his clothing thrown across the end of the bed, and eased under the bedding. Moving carefully, Harry molded himself against Snape's back. Harry was surprised to find Snape naked, but all thoughts flew out of his as he felt his magic well up and envelop Snape. The rush of feelings was intense and all encompassing, overwhelming Harry as he wrapped his arms around Snape before everything went dark.

* * *

Severus Snape was weary to the bone, his magic felt like it had drained completely out of him. A small flicker was all that was left and Severus clung to it, not quite ready to give up his soul. Thanks to Albus' endowment, his last three years had been quiet and comfortable, his restitutions to the Wizarding world had been made in an anonymously manner. He'd obsessively followed Potter's progress as well, looking for any sign that he needed saving from himself. By all accounts, Potter had matured into a hard-working young man, who shied away from scandal and publicity. 

Harry Potter was what he regretted most in his life: his treatment of the child, his choice not to allow himself to even get to know the boy, and the soul mate he'd never held or kissed. It was best for Potter that Severus not complete the Betrothal Contract as it would leave Potter free to marry the Wealsey chit. Albus had always made a point of telling him that a family was what Potter had most desired. 

All he had to do was to let go of the last of his magic as the consequence of leaving the contract unfulfilled. Yet, even as he felt ready to go, something cried and reached towards him. Tendrils of warmth and love, brilliant white in its intensity, reached to caress his face. Severus thought briefly to try and resist, before giving himself up to the allure of the magic as it encircled him.

* * *

Feeling warm and content, Harry awoke slowly, his arms wrapped around a lean, hard body. He froze as he became aware of being surrounded by unfamiliar scents and didn't immediately remember where he was. Lying motionless, Harry allowed his senses to fully wake up until he remembered the journey to find Snape. He quickly assessed the situation, feeling Snape's steady heartbeat against his chest, the rhythmic breathing against his throat, and the heat of where their legs entwined. Snape sighed, burrowing closer and Harry held his breath, waiting for him to settle. He could feel the difference in Snape's strength already and had no desire to move, savoring the feel of the man in his arms.

A rich beefy aroma filled his nostrils and Harry grimaced as his stomach growled. Opening his eyes, Harry could see that the shadows had shifted substantially, telling him that he'd been asleep for several hours. A tray sat on a table beside the bed and what he could see of the room had been meticulously cleaned. Kreacher had been busy during Harry's unexpected nap. Snape stirred slightly and Harry pulled back, his eyes studying the face that rested on his shoulder. Although Snape's skin had lost most of the gray tones that had been so worrisome, he was still deathly pale, the dark circles under his eyes looking like bruises. 

Harry's arms tightened around Snape, suddenly aware of the thinness of the legs entwined with his. Wherever their bodies touched, Harry could feel their magic warm their skin, but it didn't mask how emaciated Snape felt. The man had been literally wasting away, body and magic. Something withered inside Harry as he realized that Snape had chosen death over completing the bond with Harry. His heart stuttered and his chest tightened painfully, the feeling of rejection almost overwhelming. Had Snape entered into the Betrothal Contract only to get back at James Potter?

Snape shifted, muttering something as his arms slid around Harry and weakly tried to pull him closer. He shivered as Snape buried his face in Harry's throat, thin lips moving against his skin. Despite the ache in his heart, Harry's body reacted to Snape's movements, his prick hardening against Snape's belly. Closing his eyes, Harry savored the delicious sensations and knew that the bond was deep. Part of him wanted to push Snape away and leave, let the bastard die as he'd chosen to, condemning Harry to a substandard life. The majority of him, however, wanted to shake Snape hard enough to cause his teeth to rattle for making the decision arbitrarily, as so many choices had been taken for him.

Gritting his teeth, Harry tightened his arms and stilled Snape's movements. The bond between them was strong and Harry would be damned if he let Snape take whatever happiness away from Harry without a fight. Snape had agreed to the betrothal twenty years before and Harry was determined to hold him to the agreement, whether Snape wanted it or not. Studying Snape's face, Harry could see that he did look better, so it seemed that their physical contact would be a vital part of Snape's – _Severus'_ recovery. 

Easing away from Severus, Harry ignored the small sound of distress he heard as he Summoned his jeans and stepped into them. The healing charm he'd cast with the Elder Wand should have helped, Harry thought as he levitated the tray of food to the bed. It was a simple spell, but the magic had been incredibly powerful. Harry only knew the rudimentary first-aid spells taught to the Auror Corps, although the one he'd cast was one that Hermione had taught him during their time hunting Horcruxes. 

Severus stirred restlessly as Harry set the tray to hover at the side of the bed and sat on the edge. Shifting around, Harry maneuvered Severus' head to his thigh at an angle where he could feed Severus some of the broth. Severus moved his head back and forth slowly as Harry scooped out a spoonful of broth. Laying his left hand on the top of Severus' head, Harry gingerly held the spoon under his nose and allowed the aroma to entice him. With a small smile, Harry squelched any internal commentary on the size of said nose, happy when Severus' mouth opened a bit and he was able to tilt a bit of broth inside. It was a slow process, but Harry was pleased when he managed to get Severus to swallow about a third of the bowl.

Wiping what he spilled off Severus' chin, Harry picked up the second bowl on the tray, this a hearty stew. As he ate, he contemplated his next move. Harry realized that he needed help, but at the same time he wanted to keep Severus' existence a secret. It wasn't Harry's right to expose his secret. Madam Pomfrey was the obvious, but Harry wasn't sure how she felt about Severus. That last year he was at Hogwarts, Severus had gone out of his way to make everyone at Hogwarts hate him. Neville Longbottom was the only one who had seen through the façade, watching as time and again, Severus subtly protected students from the Carrows by switching their detentions to Hagrid or Filch.

_Neville!_

Harry grinned suddenly. Neville was the perfect person to help! He'd just finished his training at St. Mungo's and was a full-fledged healer, specializing in magical injuries. Harry was pretty sure that his studies had included broken vows, with his respect for Severus made him the best person for Harry to contact. His testimony, along with Harry's, had exonerated Severus of all charges during the Death Eater trials and helped him receive a posthumous Order of Merlin. 

Levitating the tray back to the table, Harry settled Severus back against the pillows and retrieved his wand from its place beside the Elder Wand. He cast his Patronus, sending a message to Neville in London. A tendril of guilt arose when Harry realized that this was the first time he'd ever been in a crisis that he hadn't sought Hermione's help, but despite her incredible knowledge, Severus needed Neville's expertise in this situation. Beside, Severus' health was the most important thing at this point and Harry was going to do what he had to. Severus could voice his objection when he was better.

The silver outline of a plump corgi bounded through the wall and announced, in Neville's voice, that he could come immediately. Harry Summoned Kreacher and sent him to St. Mungo’s to bring Neville to the house, having no idea where he was and not wanting to try to open the Floo. He pulled on his shirt and stuffed his feet into his boots, not even bothering with his hair. Severus stirred again and Harry sat on the edge of the bed, stilling him with a hand on his chest. Reaching up, Harry tucked a strand of hair back behind Severus' ear, taking the opportunity to study his face. The hooked nose really stood out in Severus' drawn face and Harry impulsively bent to kiss the tip, grinning as he thought of how Severus would react to it. 

A sharp crack announcing Kreacher's return had Harry jumping away from Severus guiltily. He heard a gasp and swung around to see Neville Longbottom standing at the foot of the bed, a look of shock on his face. 

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said quietly, nodding to dismiss the house-elf.

Neville waited until Kreacher disappeared to drag in a deep breath, his eyes shifting between Severus and Harry. 

Settling his hand back on Severus' chest, Harry held out his hand and silently Summoned the parchment scroll from the pocket of his robes. He extended it out towards Neville, who took a reluctant step forward to gingerly take it. 

"Is it…is it really Snape?" Neville stared, fingers automatically unrolling the scroll.

"Yes," Harry said tightly, unexpected protective of Severus as he sat back down on the bed. "But not for long if you can't help me with him."

Dragging his eyes from Severus' pale face, Neville looked down at the Betrothal Contract. Harry watched as Neville's eyes scanned the parchment before darting back to the top, to start reading in earnest. Severus shifted again, making a small noise in his throat and drawing Harry attention back to him, but Harry couldn't seem to get him to settle as he ran a hand through Severus' hair. He leaned closer, sliding his other hand under the thin blanket to rest on Severus' chest, but that still didn't seem to calm him.

"He needs to go to the loo." Neville's voice was matter of fact. 

Harry looked up to see Neville, the scroll in one hand and his wand in the other. "What?"

"The noise Snape is making is fairly common for someone who has been unconscious for a short period of time and the spell itself is only mildly invasive—"

Harry held up a hand. In his short career as an Auror, he'd already ended up in St. Mungo's several times and been subject to the this particular spell. Although it wasn't painful, it wasn't the most comfortable of sensations.

"Go ahead and cast the spell, Neville."

An anti-clockwise circle and an upward flick of Neville's wand had Severus sighing softly and relaxing. 

Moving down the opposite side of the bed, Neville eased cautiously closer, almost as if he expected Severus to wake up and sneer at him any moment. Harry was all too familiar with the feeling and gave Neville an encouraging smile. Neville's eyes skimmed over the contract again, before he rolled it back up and leaned across the bed to hand it to Harry, who replaced it on the bedside table.

"I think I know what is going on, but something is puzzling me and I need to do an in-depth diagnostic on him." Neville told him. "It's invasive, but not painful, but I'll need you to stand back for a few minutes so that the spell doesn't accidentally pick up your magic, Harry." 

Harry nodded, letting his hand linger on Severus' chest for just a moment before he stood up and moved away from the bed. "I'll go find the loo while you do that." 

"Perfect," Neville said absently, concentrating on Severus' still form.

The door to the ensuite was just beyond the bed, opposite of an ornate wardrobe, and Harry hurried in to relieve himself. He trusted Neville with his life and wasn't really sure why he was nervous leaving him alone with Severus. Perhaps the bond he shared with Severus through the contract was what was making him feel so protective, Harry thought as he stepped back into the bedroom. 

Neville was making notes on a piece of parchment, looking up as Harry appeared. "Did you cast any kind of healing spell on Snape, Harry?"

Feeling his face heat, Harry nodded. "He seemed to be having some difficulty breathing, so I cast a general healing charm that Hermione had taught me when we were hunting for the Horcruxes." 

"Hmm, that must have been some spell," Neville told him. "Physically, Snape is completely healthy. The scan showed very recent healing of a lung infection, scarring on the liver, as well as some type of stomach issue, likely an ulcer." He gave Harry an inquisitive look. "There's evidence of old nerve damage having been reverse as well." He set the parchment down on the bedside table. "I'm not sure how you managed all this with a simple healing spell, Harry, but if you ever decide to change occupations, I bet you'd make a great healer." 

Harry could feel the blush creep down his neck, knowing he wasn't going to tell Neville about the Elder Wand. "I'm sure that it must be because of the bond between us."

Neville's eyes widened fractionally. "Does that mean you, well, that you love him, Harry?"

His chest tightened at Neville's question, but Harry ignored it as he sat back on the bed and laid his hand on Severus' chest. "I'm not entirely sure what to call it, Neville, but I think so."

Neville didn't seem surprised. "Didn't Dumbledore always said something about love being the most powerful emotion? Given the bond you already share, your feelings might have given the spell added strength."

"If he is completely healthy, why is he so thin and still unconscious?" Harry asked, hoping to divert Neville's focus.

"It appears that the magic woven into the Betrothal Contract was exerting pressure on him to seek you out and complete the vow, the thinness is from a magical wasting spell built in to Vow he took."

"Then why haven't I gotten sick as well?"

"You were an infant, Harry, so you couldn't agree to it, so the contract isn't binding on your side." 

Harry looked down at Severus' face. "And that was why he thought he could ignore it."

"Most probably."

Severus groaned and shifted towards Harry, who reached and pulled Severus against his thigh. "It seems to help when we are touching."

Neville nodded, flicking his wand over Severus again. "Physical contact helps strengthen his magic as yours is highly compatible with his and touching actually accelerates the healing process."

Lifting his eyes, Harry met Neville's eyes. "What does that mean, exactly? What do we need to do to make him better?"

"Well," Neville gave him a knowing look. "If you want him to get well, minimize the pain he's no doubt suffered over his high-handed choice, and convince him that he needs to complete the vow he made when you were a baby, until then you need to strip down and have as much skin to skin contact as you can. I can provide your house-elf with a potent nutrition potion and you'll have to take care of his other needs, but if you want, I can arrange from a healthcare professional to assist you—"

"I think I can handle it." Harry narrowed his eyes at Neville, who just grinned. "I don't want anyone else to know, Neville, until Sev—Snape is able to make that decision."

Nodding, Neville cast one more spell and produced a piece of parchment from his pocket. "All right, I'll leave you a list of the spells you might need to help and make sure you house-elf has the proper instructions." Neville gave him a fond look. "And you know you can call me anytime if you need something." 

"How long do you think it will take?" 

"I don't know," Neville answered softly, patting his leg before Disapparating.

The room seemed unnaturally quiet after Neville left and Harry knew he'd go nutters if he just laid there and gave into his chaotic thoughts. As he stripped down and eased into bed beside Severus, Harry saw that Kreacher had brought him the folder of incomplete reports he'd left on his desk. Stripping, Harry slid into bed, pressing his leg along Severus' side as he began working on his narrative. He soon found himself reverting to the habit of reading his reports aloud with Severus a silent audience.

As the afternoon progressed, Harry kept up his one-sided dialogue as he followed Neville's instructions. He felt hopelessly inept, but managed to get most of the Nutrition Potion down Severus' throat with minimal spillage. The Elimination Charm, as Neville called it, was simple enough and Harry used it whenever Severus showed any sign of discomfort. Kreacher had brought a tray with a sandwich and more of the stew for Harry's dinner. 

By bedtime, Harry had completed his reports, wrote out a request for personal leave for Kreacher to take to the Auror Office in the morning, given Severus a sponge bath, and was tired. He eyed the large bath with envy, but settled for a Cleansing Charm and a quick wash of his vital areas. Slipping back into the large bed, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus, and for the first time in his life, felt like he was where he was supposed to be. He pressed a kiss to Severus’ cheek and was instantly asleep.

* * *

Awareness returned to Severus, but his eyes were too heavy to open. The wellbeing he felt and the absence of pain told Severus he was either dead or dreaming. The fact that he seemed to be wrapped in a man's arms confirmed that this was some type of fever induced hallucinatory dream. Nevertheless, Severus shifted closer to the warm body holding him. It was a new experience to feel this kind of comfort, security, and even love in an embrace. This feeling was everything he'd dreamed of experiencing with his Harry. The Harry of his fantasies, the Harry whose magic had reached out to him so powerfully, even as an infant, that his own father had had to acknowledge it. James Potter had not been happy about it. Lily had insisted on making it official, even though Severus knew it was impossible that it would ever be fulfilled. It could never happen.

The body in his dream moved, sliding a leg between Severus' and he sighed. The muscled thigh felt wonderful against his hard prick and Severus began to slowly thrust against it. His Harry had lovely thighs. Severus had seen them himself before the spell had made him too weak. He'd attended a charity Quidditch game between a team of Aurors and the Chudley Canons while under a Glamour, unable to resist the urge to see what kind of a man his betrothed had matured into. Broad shoulders, slender build, and those delightful legs, Harry had grown up beautifully. Severus had allowed himself to watch for nearly an hour through his Omnioculars before Apparating away, his heart heavy.

Pushing the memory to the back of his mind, Severus concentrated on the sensations of his cock rubbing against warm skin. The tingle of magic enhanced the feeling and Severus could imagine that this was how it would feel as he held Harry, loving him. The friction and the fantasy were perfect and Severus' thrusts became more frantic. His balls drew up and Severus' climax ripped through him. The sheer force of it drew him back toward oblivion, but not before Severus felt an answering warmth spread across his belly. He surrendered to sleep with a satisfied smile.

* * *

Harry awoke with a groan, the stickiness on his stomach attesting to the how delicious his dream had been. A dead weight lying across his groin turned his groan to a grimace and made his face flame. It was embarrassing to think he'd taken advantage of an unconscious man! Just then, Severus sighed and gave a small thrust of his hips, before settling back to sleep. Harry became aware of the cooling sperm that had been deposited on his thigh and gave Severus a hard look. 

Suddenly, he realized that it wasn't him who had taken advantage of Severus, but Severus who had rolled over onto him and brought them both off. And he'd slept through it. With a sigh of regret, Harry cast a spell to clean them both up and settled Severus into a more comfortable position. It was before dawn, but it took Harry awhile to go back to sleep, fascinated by the sensuality of simple holding Severus against his chest.

Kreacher popping in with a breakfast tray woke Harry several hours later and he marveled at how rested he felt. Severus looked better; the lines in his face seemed to be smoothing out a bit and Harry thought he'd lost the drained look of yesterday morning. Though still pale and too thin, Severus definitely looked better this morning. 

"Kreacher is to be cleaning up the room and supervising Pipsky cleaning the rest of the house."

Harry threw back the covers and sat on the side of the bed for a moment, before easing out. "Pipsky?"

"Pipsky serves Headmaster Snape, when he is letting her." Kreacher shot Severus a side-long glance. "Pipsky was upset when is sent to Hogwarts by Headmaster Snape."

"I can imagine," Harry said dryly, pausing to cast the elimination spell on Severus as he moved slightly on the bed. "I'm going to shower before I eat, if you could stay with Headmaster Snape."

"As you wish, Master Harry." Kreacher sounded like he was doing the house-elf equivalent of rolling his eyes.

Smothering a grin, Harry went into the bathroom and cautiously opened a drawer looking for a towel. The desire to return to Severus as soon as possible was still there, but not as urgent as it had been yesterday. Harry ignored the large bathtub in favor of the separate shower and it gave him a secret thrill using Severus' toiletries. Drying off quickly, Harry wrapped the towel around his waist as he didn’t want to put his dirty pants back on. 

Kreacher disappeared with a _crack!_ as soon as Harry stepped out of the bathroom, the bedroom fairly gleamed with cleanliness. The bedding had been changed and Severus lay curled in the middle, as if he was in distress again. Levitating the tray over, Harry draped the towel on the footboard and slid back into bed. He arranged the pillows behind him and pressed his leg against Severus. With some maneuvering, Harry was able to get Severus braced against him, coaxing him to swallow his potions and some water. Settling Severus along his leg, Harry ate his own breakfast of eggs and toast.

Just before Banishing the tray, Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet_ that Kreacher had brought. His picture, taken from the last Ministry function that he'd been forced to attend, gave him a sheepish grin. The headline made him see red.

** _The Chosen One Ready to Settle Down? Who Will be the Lucky Witch that Wins his Heart?_ **

"None of them," Harry muttered, disgusted. "They don't know the first thing about me or they would know I haven't dated in almost a year! Bloody idiots!"

Severus shifted closer, looping an arm around Harry's thigh as he moved his head into Harry's lap. The article's wild speculations made Harry laugh. "Just listen to this drivel!" 

Harry began reading the article out loud, giving side commentary on all the wrong statements as he did. It was cathartic to read the lies and conjecture, telling Severus exactly what he thought, something he couldn't even do with Hermione. She didn't like it when Harry got sarcastic. Severus didn't seem to mind, Harry though, as he proceeded to read the rest of the _Prophet_, including the personal ads. Letting his fingers card through Severus' hair as he read, Harry found himself relaxing in a way he hadn't in a long time.

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed the hour and Harry was surprised to find that it was almost lunch time. Severus shifted away from him, rolling onto his back and Harry picked up his wand to cast the Elimination Charm. It occurred to him that Neville had mentioned keeping Severus clean as well. Harry hesitated momentarily before conjuring a basin from the newspaper and filling it with water. Casting a heating charm on the water, Harry Summoned a flannel and soap from the bathroom and retrieved his towel. 

Pulling back the sheet, Harry carefully washed Severus' face and neck, working down over his chest. It was the first time Harry had ever gotten a look at Severus' body as was delighted when he found a patch of hair in the center of his chest. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through it and continued down Severus' torso. There were a few scars marring the pale skin, a particularly nasty looking one along the left ribcage and Harry gave into the impulse to kiss it. His body was already telling Harry that it like him touching Severus and he tried to ignore the fact that he was already half-hard.

Harry pulled the sheet to the end of the bed, getting his first look at Severus' bits. Long and thick, it curved over a lovely set of large bollocks and Harry's mouth went dry with the sudden urge to kiss them, too. Striving for clinical detachment, Harry lifted it into his hand, admiring its weight as he gently washed it. His own prick was rock hard and Harry bit back a groan as the penis in his hand twitched.

“Bloody hell!” Harry swore, quickly finishing what he was doing and settling the cock onto its nest of black curls. "I'm molesting an unconscious man!" He moaned.

Ignoring his randy body, Harry concentrated on finishing Severus' sponge bath. Down the long legs, Harry turned a blind eye to the slender toes that gave him a surprise jolt of arousal. Carefully turning Severus over, Harry methodically moved up his legs, washing and rinsing. He drew a deep breath at the pattern of old scars just under the curve of Severus' arse. They were almost identical to the ones Uncle Vernon had left on the back of Harry's thighs. He gently smoothed a hand over them as he washed. The firm, muscled arse cheeks had his prick hardening again and Harry gritted his teeth as he slid the flannel between them. 

Severus' back had more scars, each telling a story of a part of Severus' life in Harry's mind. Together the pale ones told the story of a harsh childhood and adolescence, while the curse scars brought more sinister thoughts to Harry's mind. It couldn't have been easy to be a Half-blood in the Pure-blood Death Eater ranks and Severus would have been a target every time he turned his back.

Finishing what he was doing, Harry Banished the conjured basin and sent the other items back to the bathroom. He used his fingertips to brush Severus' hair back off his face as he studied it. There were small lines around his mouth and eyes, the hooked nose was large, but seemed to fit, somehow, in a face that was full of character. Relaxed as it was in sleep, Severus looked younger than he had as Harry's imperious Potions professor. The foreboding, stoic man of Harry's school days was in the lines he saw, but Harry could also see the frightened young boy of the memory he'd inadvertently seen during Occlumency lessons. Together, they all fitted together to make Severus who he was, something Harry acknowledged as he pulled the sheet back over him.

Harry fed Severus his potions and was surprised when he managed to coax to Severus into drinking almost a full goblet of water. Perhaps Severus was not as deeply unconscious as Harry thought he was. Spelling the drapes closed, Harry crawled into bed beside Severus and drew him into his arms. Holding Severus against him, Harry wondered what would happen when Severus woke up. What would he do if it turned out that Severus wasn't being noble, but instead had truly rejected Harry and the contract? That he'd chosen death over accepting Harry as his partner. A chill went through Harry when he thought about it, knowing that Severus could have easily changed his mind over the past twenty years. Would he believe that Harry was sincere in his feelings?

Harry stared at the ceiling, his stomach churning and his thoughts whirling through his mind as he held Severus tightly.

* * *

Severus stretched as he awoke, noticing at once the absence of the intense pain that had plagued him since the Betrothal Contract had been fully activated on Harry's birthday. The second thing that he became aware of was the arm that pressed him against the body his head was pillowed on and the powerful magic that seemed to surround him. _Harry_. Severus allowed himself a small smile. He was duly impressed by the young man's tenaciousness and deductive reasoning in finding him. Severus had truly thought Harry Potter would be relieved when he received the official documents, believing Severus was dead. It would absolve Harry of any obligation he might feel about fulfill the terms of a contract entered into when he was just an infant.

Severus should have realized that Harry would have ignored the obvious and must have talked to Granger about the ramifications of receiving the contract. How like the boy to charge in to save Severus! Yet, something told him he was wrong, that he was being petty when he should be thankful. A memory tried to surface and Severus tried to bring it forward, but couldn't. All he could vaguely remember was hearing Harry talking to him but it had seemed to him that it was something important. Something he should probably remember.

Harry stirred against him, pressing his erection against Severus before settling again. Giving in to temptation, Severus slowly moved his hand down, fingers ghosting over the length and wrapping them loosely around the surprisingly unclothed cock. With a groan, Harry bucked into his light grip making Severus' own erection throb. He slowly maneuvered their cocks together, letting Harry move against him as he held them together. The heightened sensitivity had Severus' balls drawing up quickly, Harry's release mingling with his as they both came with quiet sighs. His heart was pounding and his blood singing through his veins as Severus struggled to regain control.

He was astounded by the strength and power of their magic, feeling it flow through him now as it had when he was an awkward young man trying not to drop the squalling infant thrust into his hands. Their first encounter had been accidental, Lily exhausted from trying to quiet a croupy baby and she'd been almost malicious as she'd pushed Harry into his arms. Harry had stopped crying immediately and snuggled into Severus' shoulder. Lily had laughed. James Potter had not been amused. Severus had been smug and had exploited the connection as a means to return to Lily's good graces. 

It hadn't saved Lily or Potter when the Dark Lord had decided they were the biggest threat to him. 

Harry shifted and Severus took a chance, opening his eyes a crack. Harry seemed tense, even in sleep, and had a frown crinkling his forehead. His features had matured in the three years since Severus had seen him, looking more like Lily without his glasses on. There was a new scar, thin and still pink, along Harry's jawbone. Ridiculously long eyelashes fanned out on the top of his cheeks. It was a strong, handsome face and Severus felt a twinge in his chest as he studied it.

With a sigh, Harry turned his face away, almost as if he were aware of Severus' scrutiny. He stiffened suddenly and Severus quickly closed his eyes.

"Oh fuck!" 

Harry slid out from under him and Severus felt the tingle of a Cleansing Spell as he did. He just managed to smother a gasp when Severus felt his bladder magically emptied, but Harry's muttered self-recriminations covered any noise that he made. Staying motionless, Severus mulled over the situation he found himself in. From what he could make out of the ramblings, Harry wanted to be there. Several hazy images of Harry surfaced, taking care of Severus as well as being fiercely protective of him to someone. Severus would have to push it, however, just to make sure Harry was absolutely serious. Allowing himself a small measure of hope that possibly everything might actually have a satisfactory resolution, Severus relaxed. He drifted off as he heard the shower start up in the bathroom.

* * *

Harry scrubbed himself fiercely, still mentally berating himself for his latest _indiscretion_. His unruly prick didn't seem to find anything wrong with rubbing off against an unconscious man. He hadn't climaxed as much in the last month as he had in the couple days. The sexual chemistry was amazing and it was only a part of the great connection that their magic had. Harry could swear that he felt Severus now even when they weren't touching. Tilting his head back, Harry rinsed the soap off as he gave himself a mental shake. Summoning a towel as he turned off the water, Harry quickly dried off and pulled on a pair of pants.

As he moved back into the bedroom, Harry ignored the tray of food that had appeared as he retrieved Severus' potions and a goblet of water. It was disappointing that Severus didn't seem to be getting any better, despite his magic and his body being stronger. He was half dreading the moment Severus woke up, even as he rehearsed a speech in his head about all the reasons that Severus should fulfill the Betrothal Contract.

Sitting on the bed, Harry turned Severus towards him, brushing his hair gently out of his face. He leaned over to grab the first potion, sliding his hand under the back of Severus' head before he noticed Severus' eyes open. Harry promptly dropped both and jumped back.

"Severus!" 

"I've never given you leave to use my name!" Severus sneered at him, his eyes raking over Harry's near-naked body. "You certainly make yourself at home, don’t you, Potter – even when breaking and entering where you aren't welcome."

Harry stiffened, surprised by the disgust evident in Severus' sleep-rough voice. "I…"

"Come to try and _save_ me, Potter? I am assuming you used Dark magic to locate me, Auror Potter? How like your father you are to forget the rules when it suits you!" Severus struggled to sit up in bed.

Harry could only watch, pain ripping at his heart as Severus directed a vile glare at him. The guilt over rubbing off on Severus as he lay unconscious took distant second to the excruciating emotions that banded his chest. He didn't speak up to defend himself, nor snap back at Severus that he was completely wrong in his beliefs. He didn't bother to correct Severus on what he thought had happened. How could Harry have been so wrong about Severus? How could Harry have let himself believe that any type of relationship between them could have worked out?

And it dawned on Harry that Severus Snape had truly chosen to die rather that fulfill the contract he had entered into with Harry's parents. That he hated Harry to that extend took his breath like a punch to the gut. Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"You fucking bastard, Snape!"

It was all Harry could do not to double over at the pain and he tuned out the words Severus was spouting – mostly a tirade on his manners and hero complex – as he tried to stop his emotions and magic from getting out of control. Harry stared at Severus as he sucked in a deep breath, desperately fighting the urge to Apparate home immediately and leave Severus to his preferred fate. Nothing Harry did seemed to matter anyway, not that Severus would care…

Harry watched as Severus finally struggled into a sitting position and reached for the potion Harry had dropped on the bed. For all his bluster, Severus' hand shook with weakness as he attempted to uncork the top of the vial. Moving past the smirking lips, Harry looked into Severus' eyes, to find they were fixed on his own hands. They were intense, with a look in them that on anyone else Harry would call despondent. Severus wasn't looking at him, wasn't taking pleasure in his devastated reaction, and something stirred in Harry. Could it be that Severus was still trying to push him away for his own sake?

Ignoring Severus' tirade, Harry stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the vial as well to steady it. Their magic entwined, allowing Harry to feel the turbulent emotions surging inside Severus. Bringing his head up, Severus met his eyes and Harry didn't need to be a Legilimens to see that he felt their magic as well.

Harry uncorked the vial but continued to hold it and Severus' hand. "I would prefer an honest conversation, without the antagonism and slurs, as I'm not going anywhere voluntarily."

Severus opened his mouth, before closing it again as he took in the look on Harry's face. With a sigh, he tugged their joined hands closer and Harry silently helped him take the potions that were there. Pulling away, Severus settled against the pillows, with his hands folded on top of the blanket and clearing his throat.

"I imagine you have questions," Severus said in a clipped voice, not quite meeting his eyes.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed near Severus' knees, his confidence in his assessment growing as he watched Severus. His heart was still racing and his chest ached from the emotional maelstrom he'd just gone through.

"I think I've figured most of it out, but you could satisfy my curiosity. Did you use a Portkey or was it a house-elf who got you out of the Shrieking Shack?" Harry strived to keep his voice casual.

"House-elf," Severus answered, his shoulders straightening. "Albus had insisted on a failsafe, in the event the Dark Lord became…displeased with me."

Harry nodded. Through his own research he'd found out that the two men were actually much closer that he had thought. "And you'll stop being an unmitigated bastard?"

Severus' head snapped up and his eyes flared with anger. "I'll not change for you or anyone, Potter! I am a cold, unpleasant, _unfeeling_ man—"

"You've said that for so many years, you believe it yourself," Harry interrupted him. "And I am not asking you to change. I'm asking you to refrain from the deliberate attempts to inflict as much emotional pain as you can."

Although he didn't look away, Severus tilted his head slightly. "You believe a relationship with me isn't going to come with some measure of angry words and strife?" 

"Oh I know better than that! I just want to make it very clear that this is the last time I will put up with being emotionally manipulated." Harry was dead serious. He could take yelling and screaming, even misunderstandings, but he could not handle being made to feel unworthy or unloved. He'd experienced too much of that in his life.

Severus searched his face intently before giving a short nod. "I'll endeavor to keep that in mind." His eyes narrowed. "What I don't understand is why you wouldn't just let the contract die with me?"

"Maybe I just enjoy a challenge," Harry said smoothly. "Investigating mysteries _is_ my job."

"The demand for honestly goes both way, Pot--_Harry_," Severus snapped, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I will not proceed if you are merely here to _rescue_ me – the bitterness and resentment would make life impossible."

Emotion welled up in Harry again, but this time it was a warm, hopeful feeling. He could see that Severus' shakiness was worsening and he slid up closer to Severus. "Rescuing you was the furthest thing from my mind, initially, I just wanted to find you and confirm you were alive. I mean, I had tried to hate you for years, tried hard all through Hogwarts, but then came my fifth year and Occlumency. As miserable as those sessions were, they gave me a new insight as to who you were. Then I looked into your memory and my world was turned upside down. I found that I empathized with you, that you were as bullied as I was and that it was my own father just devastated me." Harry could see a muscle in Severus' jaw clench, but pressed on. "In sixth year, there was the Advanced Potions-Making textbook that helped me so much and the Half-Blood Prince who I had such a huge crush on, even after I discovered that you and he were the same person."

Severus gave him a look of disbelief as one eyebrow arched upward, but Harry ignored it. "That night in the Shrieking Shack…," he found he had to stop and swallow hard. "When you gave me your memories, so many things fell into place, and despite the situation, I—"

Harry paused to take a breath, noting as he did that Severus looked like paler and he realized Severus was rapidly tiring. Knowing the long-winded version would last until another time, Harry reached out to wrap his hand around Severus' wrist. He sighed as their magic immediately connected. "I could go on, but really, _this_ is what I been searching for all my life. This feeling of belonging, of being where I am supposed to be; it fills a hole inside me. Had you died, I would have never found anyone or anyplace that I felt I belonged."

Severus closed his eyes, swaying slightly, and Harry swore under his breath, crawling back into bed with Severus. When there was no protest, he eased Severus down so that they lay pressed together and Harry didn't hesitate to settle his head on Severus' shoulder. Severus' sigh feathered his hair and moved his leg to slide it between Harry's thighs. Their magic was warm and comforting as Harry felt it swirl through them.

"If you would stop fighting it and accept the bond," Harry told him, leaving unsaid the _and me_, "I think we could have a good life together."

"One could interpret that as a proposal."

Harry smiled, feeling the arm slide around his waist. "Or an acceptance of a betrothal." 

"That might be acceptable." Severus' voice trailed off sleepily.

Harry shifted closer, basking in the incredible feeling of their magic flowing through him.

* * *

Severus awoke slowly, relishing the comfort of his bed and the warmth of a lean, hard body pressed against him. This was the fifth day he'd enjoyed this sensation and Severus still had a hard time grasping that this was his new reality. Between the magic and the potions, his body had recovered from the wasting he's experienced when Severus ignored the vow he'd made. Severus felt almost human again.

Harry had been solicitude of his every need and kindness itself, waiting on him hand and foot. As Severus has grown stronger, he began to anticipate the completion of the Contract that Harry was determined to have. Severus was well acquainted with the mechanics of the act, having experienced a number of sexual encounters prior to finding the connection with Harry. In the interim, Severus hadn't experienced intimacy with anyone, utilizing a willing hand or mouth or simply wanking for the physical release. As Harry had indicated he was a virgin, perhaps Severus could use that to his benefit during their first sexual encounter as Harry wouldn’t know what to expect.

His own first experience had been a less than pleasant, his partner more interested in his own pleasure than Severus. Even if he didn't possess the finesse of a skilled lover, Severus could at least make the act as comfortable and pain free as possible. Hopefully pleasurable enough that Harry would want to make love with him again, with some frequency.

Harry moved against him, turning slightly to press his morning erection against Severus' thigh. Swallowing a groan, Severus gentle pushed Harry on to his back and moved to his side next to him. Thinking back over his own experiences, Severus bent his head and pressed light kisses along Harry's jaw. Groaning, Harry tilted his head back as if in invitation for more and Severus took full advantage. The feel of Harry's stubble-rough skin was unexpectedly arousing and Severus used the tip of his tongue to trace his jawline up to his ear.

"Fuck, Severus," Harry said breathlessly, his hand coming up to cup the back of Severus' head.

"Tell me to stop if you aren't ready," Severus whispered, before drawing Harry's earlobe into his mouth.

"No! Don't stop!" Harry tried to arch up and Severus reached over to hold his hips still.

"Just relax and enjoy," Severus muttered, not sure enough of his ability to have Harry participating yet.

Tugging gently on the earlobe, Severus followed the line of Harry's neck, pausing to suck on his Adam’s apple, before moving down the center of his chest. Pushing the bedding aside, Severus shifted up to his knees and latched on to a flat brown nipple as he moved between Harry's thighs. His hand was barely able to hold Harry's hips as he bucked upward in reaction, one fist clenched tightly in the bunched sheets. Severus traced a line down to Harry's navel, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out. Harry's breathing hitched and the fingers threaded into Severus' hair tightened as he continued his journey.

"Ssseveruss!"

His cock jumped at the Parseltongue-like incantation of his name and Severus had to summon all his self-control not to come right then. He braced his hands on Harry's thighs and bent his head to lap at the tip of Harry's prick. He'd not been on the giving end of fellatio, but didn't think it was difficult. The taste of pre-come wasn't unpleasant and Severus slid his mouth down the hard shaft as Harry hissing incoherently. Harry tried to thrust upward as Severus bobbed his head, mimicking what he'd experienced. He wrapped one hand around the base and used his tongue to stroke up the underside as he felt Harry stiffen and shout, fingers tightening painfully in Severus' hair. 

Suddenly his mouth was filled with a warm, salty fluid and Severus swallowed rapidly. Harry's fingers gradually relaxed and Severus lifted his head carefully, cleaning off the cock as it slipped from his mouth. His own erection was so hard it ached and he wanted nothing more than to bury it in Harry. Straightening up, Severus wiped what he'd not been able to swallow off his lips with the back of his hand as he took in Harry's flushed face.

"That was brilliant!" 

Harry smiled up at him as Severus leaned over him, one hand reaching out. The was a charming shyness in Harry’s eyes and Severus couldn't resist pressing his lips to Harry's. The kiss started awkwardly, their noses bumping until they found the right angle, but the gentle press of lips caught fire. What Harry might have lacked in practical experience was made up for in enthusiasm as Severus explored every bit of Harry's mouth. They were both breathing hard by the time Severus pulled back.

"Please!" Harry implored him, shifting his hips restlessly on the bed.

Reaching for his wand, Severus cast the preparation and lubrication spells he'd learned in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He snorted at the look on Harry's face, leaning back down to indulge in another soul-melting kiss. His whole body throbbed with arousal and Severus knew that he wouldn't last more than a few strokes once he was inside Harry. He needed to make this something that was incredible for Harry. 

Reluctantly ending the kiss, Severus sat back and wrapped one hand around Harry's reawakening cock as he slid a finger down his scrotum. Moaning, Harry opened his legs invitingly, planting his feet on the bed to give Severus better access. Carefully, Severus slid one finger slowly inside, feeling Harry clamp down around it.

"Relax, Harry." Severus pressed a kiss to his inner thigh, gratified by the sound of pleasure that Harry made.

Concentrating on making sure Harry was well-stretched, he was up to three fingers before he pressed on the nub of nerve endings that he knew would send an electrical jolt of pleasure through Harry. While Harry's guttural cry was gratifying, he almost smashed into Severus' nose when he bucked upward. With one hand, Severus restrained Harry's hips and pressed against his prostate again and again. Harry squirmed on the bed, canting his hips upwards as he pleaded with Severus to do _it_. 

Severus took a deep breath and grabbed a pillow, which he shoved under Harry's arse. 

Harry grabbed his thighs and pulled them against his chest. "I've seen pictures!" He gasped. "Hurry, Severus!"

Bracing one hand on the bed, Severus guided himself to Harry's stretched hole and took a calming breath, letting it out slowly as he pressed forward. This time Harry's hiss had an edge of pain to it, but Severus knew that was unavoidable.

"Push against me," he gasped as he felt the resistance of the guardian muscles. "Relax!"

Harry did and then Severus was through the ring of muscles, sliding forward into Harry's tight heat. As his bollocks hit Harry's arse, Severus found that the sensation was so intense his breath seemed trapped in his chest. Harry shifted, seeming to take him even deeper and Severus groaned. He eased back and snapped his hips forward, watching Harry's eyes widen as he moved. Shifting just slightly, Severus pulled back and thrust, feeling Harry jolt as Severus' cock brushed his prostate. It felt, _Harry_ felt, incredible – something that was more than the physical feeling of belonging, of desire, it was the sensation of a search completed, of finding his home that flooded through Severus.

"Severus! Harder!"

Feeling his bollocks drawing up, Severus bit his cheek, but the pain did little to stop his impending climax. Severus looked down at where their bodies were joined and realized he'd done the wrong thing. He managed to reach a hand between them and wrap it around Harry's prick, giving it a stroke before he lost all control. Harry's hand joined his as he stroked and Severus looked back up into Harry's eyes as he pounded into him. Just as Harry's muscles began to spasm around him, Severus buried himself deep as he came.

His eyes never left Harry's as they reached their orgasms together and Severus was amazed as an iridescent light seemed to glow around them. His body tingled from head to toe, as if hit by any electric charge. Severus knew it had something to do with the Betrothal Contract and suspected that they had just accomplished a spontaneous soul-bonding, a thing of legend in itself. A bond that deep, coupled with extremely powerful wizards, could even allow for a magical…

"Bloody hell," Severus gasped, collapsing to the side and gathering Harry against him. "What have you done now?"

Harry buried his face in Severus throat taking deep breaths, not flinching when he felt Severus cast a nonverbal cleansing charm. "Did I do something stupid without meaning to, again?"

"That would depend on whether having a family was in your plans for the future." Severus said dryly, trying to appear cool and collected, even as his heart was still beating frantically. 

The sharp gasp from Harry should have warned him as Severus found himself flat on his back with Harry on top, kissing him enthusiastically. "I would love to have children, if you would be okay with it, Severus!"

Severus rolled them over, trapping Harry's wrists above his head as he kissed him thoroughly until Harry lay panting beneath him. "I believe that having a child of our own would be as rewarding as it would be aggravating, however, we may find out sooner that we are prepared to." Reaching down, Severus laid a hand on Harry's belly. "Did you feel a burst of heat here as we climaxed?"

Harry's eyes grew wide and he nodded jerkily, causing Severus to sigh.

"Then let me be the first to tell you about the consequences of being the most powerful wizard of your age and entering into a soul-bond." Severus smirked at him, covering up the awe he felt looking down at his now bonded mate.

* * *

Harry awoke slowly, too warm and comfortable to actually get up yet. As he done every morning for the past seven months, Harry concentrated on the threads of magic inside him, his own golden strand entwined with the silver strand that had appeared with the Betrothal Contact and strengthen when his magic bound him to Severus. Around them both were now two strands of bright blue thread and Harry smiled when he saw them. 

So much had happened in those seven months, both joyous and difficult, but they had prevailed. It was amazing how one touch of Severus' hand could calm Harry from even the most agitated state and it made arguments easy to mitigate. Not that they didn't have the same type of disagreements that other couples did, but Harry was thankful he didn't have to deal with the insecurities of wondering if Severus really loved him. Not that Severus was one to say the words very often.

Severus' reappearance into Wizarding society had been amazingly easy, Harry having done much to pave the way, before he knew Severus was alive. The most difficult thing for Severus had been accompanying Harry back to Dumbledore's tomb to replace the Elder wand. Ron pocketed a hefty sack of Galleons from Charlie when they had shown up at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. A small formal bonding ceremony with their closest friends had sealed their union.

A hand slid up his flank and around to splay across his rounded abdomen and Harry sighed as Severus pressed a kiss to his temple. Shifting slightly, Harry pressed his morning erection against Severus' thigh.

"Insatiable brat," Severus muttered, his voice sleep-rough. "Wasn't it that type of behaviour that got you into this shape to begin with?"

"Absolutely!" Harry smiled as Severus' arms closed around him. "A tale I'll definitely tell our sons one day."

"I think not!" Severus sounded appalled. 

"They would love it!"

"I'm sure we can think of something eminently more suitable," Severus suggested, pressing his thigh against Harry.

"Whatever you think is best," Harry moaned. "But they will always know how much I love you."

"Sentimental drivel," Severus told him with a smile, pressing him onto his back. "I prefer to let my actions speak for me."

And Severus proceeded to love Harry thoroughly.

* * *

-The End-


End file.
